


Time to Sleep

by wolfish_willow



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, POV Steve Harrington, Parent Jonathan Byers, Parent Nancy Wheeler, Parent Steve Harrington, Post-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: As much as he's joked about being a good babysitter, he hasn't had any experience with babies before. And she's different. She's his, theirs. He doesn't want to do anything to hurt her, and it would be so easy to do. Thank God he's got two of the smartest people in the world figuring it out with him.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Time to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh Fill for the Kisses Bingo. For the prompt: Hugs from behind
> 
> Thank you pterawaters for the idea! Would not have thought of it myself.
> 
> For their baby's name, I picked a bunch and used a random name generator to choose.

"What are you doing?"

Steve doesn't turn around at Nancy's hushed voice; can't turn away for a second. He's hardly been able to move since he walked into the room five minutes ago. He doesn't think she minds, though. His guess is she's coming in for the same reason he did. It's hard to be away from her, even when his body is begging to sleep while she does.

He reaches his hand back and it isn't long before he feels Nancy take it. Pulling her in close, Steve shuffles around until she's standing in front of him. She sighs, quiet and happy at the sight before them. Samantha makes a snuffling sound, face scrunching up and already looking so much much like her mother. It's a relief when she settles back down, no unhappy whine to follow her little sigh. 

"She's so small," he whispers, wrapping his arms around Nancy's front. He can't get over it, how small and fragile Samantha is. Sometimes he's afraid to hold her. As much as he's joked about being a good babysitter, he hasn't had any experience with babies before. And she's different. She's his, theirs. He doesn't want to do anything to hurt her, and it would be so easy to do. Thank God he's got two of the smartest people in the world figuring it out with him.

Nancy grips his arms tight, swaying in place. She leans into him, tilting her head to rest against his. He can feel her smile and his own isn't far behind. "Still hard to believe that she's here sometimes."

"Yeah," he breathes, kissing Nancy's cheek. He buries his face in her neck. "Have I told you today how amazing you are?"

She gives a quiet laugh and he feels her nod. Her skin is warm and soft and he can't help but press a kiss to it, careful not to let it tickle too much. They're already risking waking Samantha up, unable to pull themselves away from her. He doesn't want to make Nancy laugh and end up with a crying baby on their hands. They really should leave the room, take advantage of this brief, quiet moment and nap. It's just that when Steve lifts his head and looks down at her, it's hard to make himself move.

He doesn't know how long they've been standing there when Jonathan comes in. Jonathan is so quiet, Steve doesn't realize he's there until he sees him in the corner of his eye. He joins them, staring down at Samantha and even in the mostly dark room, Steve can just make out the awe he feels, that they all feel when they look at her. Jonathan shakes his head and turns to face them instead. He leans in, wrapping his arms around them both from the side.

"Come on," he whispers. He sways with them like Nancy had earlier. "Time to get some rest."

"But—"

"You especially," Jonathan says, letting go of them and turning Nancy towards him. Brushing a flyaway hair behind her ear, he kisses her forehead. He rests there a moment as he looks at Steve, Nancy, then the door and quirks his eyebrows when his eyes meet Steve's again.

As much as Steve wants to stay here the rest of the, well. The rest of the time that Samantha is still asleep, he knows Jonathan is right. They all need to rest. He knows once he's in bed, he's probably going to be asleep before his head even touches the pillow. And Nancy has been pushing herself, trying to do everything even with them here to help. Steve isn't going to be the reason she loses out on what little sleep they can get.

"Jonathan's right." Steve rubs Nancy's back. He can just hear the hum she makes. With her eyes closed and leaning into Jonathan in the dark quiet room, he wonders if she's close to falling asleep on her feet. Steve kisses her head. He could stand in here like this for hours but he won't. "Let's get some sleep."

Nancy shakes her head, but she's also opening her eyes and straightening out of Jonathan's hold. "Okay," she sighs, looking into the crib even as she lets Jonathan lead her out of the room. 

Steve follows them, not letting the urge to stay and watch over Samantha win. She's safe asleep in her crib with a baby monitor sitting on the little table next to the rocking chair. Its twin is in their room on one of the nightstands so they won't miss anything. He can trust that she'll be okay long enough for him to join Nancy and Jonathan to bed.

He waits until they're both in bed, Jonathan situating Nancy in the middle tonight. Probably a good idea. They've been light sleepers for years and it's only gotten worse since bringing Samantha home. If Nancy tries to get out of bed too soon, one of them will wake up and notice. Hopefully once she's asleep, she'll stay asleep, though. Steve smiles softly at them.

"Bed," Jonathan says, waving Steve closer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He looks at them a moment longer, then slides in next to Nancy. As it turns out, he was right; he's asleep before his head even hits the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, consider leaving a comment to let me know! <3


End file.
